


Matching Costumes

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [38]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Matching Costumes

Saturday morning you and Michael decided you wanted to get matching costumes for your family’s Halloween party but neither of you knew what you wanted. The next Monday the both of you got up early and headed for the local mall. When you got there you didn’t see many people since it was the middle of the day. You went to the downstairs level of the shopping center and found the Halloween store, it was only there once a year but they normally had some pretty great costumes. 

The two of you scanned the costumes for something fun and original. Michael pointed to two Spider-Man suits, “Spider-Man and Spider-Woman?” You laughed, “too much spandex for my taste.” Michael let out a small chuckle and then continued his search for the perfect costume. There was ketchup and mustard, Cosmo and Wanda, Thing 1 and Thing 2, but none of them seemed right. You made your way towards another section and Michael grabbed a sexy nurse outfit, “what about this one!”

 You rolled your eyes, “seriously Michael? Why would I want to wear that?” 

He gave you a confused look, “I meant for me, you could wear the men’s outfit and I can wear the women’s one to confuse people.”

You laughed, grabbed the costume, and put it back on the rack. Michael huffed, “I wanted to be a sexy nurse.” 

You kept looking around the store and eventually came across a Corpse Bride costume, “Mikey, what about this one!”

He looked at his costume and smiled, “I love it! Let’s get them. How much are they?”

You glanced at the price tag, “holy shit, you’d think Vera Wang herself made this wedding costume it’s so expensive.”

Michael looked at the tag on his and then proceeded the grab the costume from you, “let’s just put those back carefully…”

After looking at the tag on that costume you started looking at the prices on other costumes you passed by, turns out, everything was that expensive. You and Michael were tired and didn’t feel like spending that much money so you decided to head home and see if you could just reuse a costume from another year. While you were sorting through the box Michael stopped you, “do you still have those boxes of clothes your aunt gave you that you’ve been meaning to throw out?”  You nodded slowly, “yeah, in the closet, why?”

Michael ran inside the closet, when he came out he was in a sweater vest, polo shirt, and khaki pants. He smiled, “your costume awaits.” You walked into the closet and saw that Michael had laid out a floral print shirt and overalls. You quickly slipped them on and then walked out to him. He was wearing a pair of non-prescription black glasses that your friend had given you from Hot Topic. You stood there confused and then Michael tossed you a pair of flying goggles from a costume you had a few years ago with your sister. You both put them on and then he stood in front of the mirror with you. You were still somewhat confused and then Michael shouted, “ADVENTURE IS OUT THERE!” 


End file.
